


Dawn

by romanticalgirl



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Timestamp for Education</p><p>Originally posted 1-22-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp for Education
> 
> Originally posted 1-22-07

Lancelot stepped out into the hallway and froze, staring down at the white, glistening fruit in front of him, offered on the edge of Tristan’s knife. He let his eyes slide to the side, death in his gaze as Tristan smiled. 

“These are Arthur’s quarters.”

Lancelot took the apple and started walking away from Tristan. “I’m aware.”

“It’s early. Hardly anyone awake.”

“And yet you are.”

“You look tired, my friend.”

Lancelot stopped and took a deep breath then took a vicious bite of the apple before turning to face Tristan. “Do you have something to say?”

“I think my point is well made.” Tristan offered another slice of apple to him. “You’ll regret this.”

Lancelot dropped his gaze to the floor. “I’m aware.”

Tristan shrugged. “But some things you can’t help.” He slung an arm around Lancelot’s shoulders and turned him, guiding him down the hall. “Come on. It’s nearly time for breakfast.”

Lancelot nodded and fell in step with him, refusing to allow himself to look back. “What do I do now?”

“As you’ve done before, brother.” Tristan gave Lancelot a sidelong look and a grin to accompany it. “Only now you’ll be doing it in his room rather than the alley.”

“I’m going to slit your throat.”

Tristan merely smiled more, slipping away from Lancelot’s grip. “You’ll have to catch me first.”


End file.
